Home Sweet
by Enchanted Daisy
Summary: *COMPLETE!* Two stories in one. The well is broken when Kagome is in Inuyasha's time and she needs to make her decision about where to stay. Then, Naraku comes back and commits a heinous something...Please Reveiw Flames accepted
1. Default Chapter

Change of Heart   
  
A/N: I'm so happy for two reasons: 1) I'm posting my first Inu-Yashsa fic and 2) I have a   
snow day!!. I love Inu- Yasha, I'm working my way through the manga and watching the   
anime right now, so all my facts may not be straight. Please correct me if and when I'm   
wrong in your review(s). But I've done enough 'research' on the 'Net to have a pretty   
good idea of what's going on.   
  
*Disclaimer: * Let's face it. Any hopes I have of owning Inu-Yasha are daydreams and   
fantasies. I hate being honest like this.   
  
***********************************  
"Kaze no Kizu!" yelled Inu-Yasha as he sent the Wound of Wind at the enemy youkai.   
The demon screamed in pain as the attack hit it. But the Shikon jewel shard embedded in   
its forehead gave it even more strength than before. The youkai circled and lunged in   
once more. Sango and Miroku, along with Shippou, were also not without their work.   
They sent their magic at the pack of youkai that had attacked them. Luckily, only the   
leader possessed a Shikon jewel; however, for every youkai that they killed, another took   
their place. Even Kagome stood a little distance away, loosing arrow after arrow,   
shooting blindly, some shafts hitting their marks, some missing completely, and some   
simply weakening the monsters to make it easier for the magic-wielders to destroy.   
  
"There's simply… too many!" said Kagome, as her tired arms found another arrow in   
their quiver. She set it to the bow and shot, taking enough aim so that she didn't   
accidentally hit one of her companions.   
  
"I can't use my wind tunnel anymore!" said Miroku through gritted teeth, as he   
desperately tried to stop himself from being destroyed by his own magic. "I'll be sucked   
in soon." He cried out as yet another youkai set upon him, grinning horribly at its prey.   
  
"No!" yelled Sango. But she couldn't do anything at the moment, being ringed by youkai.   
Kagome, quick as thought, put an arrow to her bow and took careful, precise aim, loosing   
the shaft so that it flew straight and true, into the monster back. With a cry of pain, the   
youkai fell back.   
  
"Lord Miroku!" called Kagome. "Come over here, where it's safer!" Miroku nodded, and   
left regretfully to where Kagome was.   
  
"Thank you, Lady Kagome," said Miroku. "I just wish I didn't have this curse…" he   
looked with disgust at his own hand. "I can't even help anyone now!"   
  
"Oh no," Kagome said distractedly. "Oh no."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm out of arrows." As soon as the words left her mouth, a pack of youkai set upon the   
two once more. Kagome screamed as she realized she had nothing left to fight with.   
  
"Kagome!" yelled Inu-Yasha. Lightning fast, he leapt to Kagome and Miroku's side.   
Slashing with Tetsusaiga, he cut down the youkai himself, though not without injury. The   
lead youkai came to them. Inu-Yasha, having protected Kagome for the time being,   
turned and swung at the leader once more. They sparred intensely for a few minutes until   
Inu-Yasha raised his sword and brought it down; the youkai lunged out of the way; and   
instead of the youkai's bones breaking, Inu-Yasha's powerful swing broke the Bone-  
Eater's Well.   
  
'Shit!' he thought, but there was no time to think about the broken well right now. Inu-  
Yasha smiled. "This ends now, youkai!" He faked left then swung in on the right side,   
almost cutting the youkai's body in half. The Shikon shard in the youkai's forehead fell   
out and Inu-Yasha picked it up. Seeing their leader dead, the other youkai fled, leaving a   
very tired Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kagome.   
  
"Whew, I'm glad that's over with!" said Kagome brightly. Sango and Shippou were too   
worn out to reply, and Miroku and Inu-Yasha were staring at something behind her.   
"Uhhh, guys? What're you staring at?"   
  
Inu-Yasha turned to Kagome, and there was a strange look of almost… pity on his face.   
"Kagome- I'm sorry," he said, his voice uncharacteristically nice, and there was even a   
hint of real sorrow on his face. "It's just- when I was fighting the lead youkai…" Kagome   
turned around, and Inu-Yasha and Miroku parted, so she could see what Inu-Yasha had   
done. The well had crumbled in on itself, already weak with age, and further weakened   
by Inu-Yasha's incredibly powerful, magic-enhanced sword slash.   
  
As if in a trance, Kagome strode slowly, with measured steps, to the broken well. She   
tried in vain to move the stones. Inu-yasha came over, but even he with his prodigal   
strength couldn't clear the well.   
  
"Maybe Kaede will know how to fix it," suggested Inu-Yasha hopefully. His nose picked   
up the scent of her salty tears, and when Kagome turned tears were indeed coursing   
silently down her face. She gazed at him with an unreadable look and stood, as if   
arrested, tears still trailing down her face, for a long time. Finally Sango came over and   
gently took her arm. Sango too gave Inu-Yasha Kagome's unreadable look, then ushered   
Kagome to Kaede's hut.   
  
"What?" called Inu-Yasha after the two. "I didn't do anything!" 'Except break the well,'   
he thought.   
  
"Hey pal," said Miroku knowingly as he came up to stand by the hanyou, "I think they   
blame you for Kagome's unhappiness. And you have to admit, they do have a point."   
  
"So now you've turned on me too?" demanded Inu-Yasha angrily. Before Miroku could   
reply, Inu-Yasha abrubtly stepped away from him. "Okay, that's just fine! Blame me for   
making Kagome unhappy, when all I was doing was trying to protect her!" He leapt away   
from Miroku to the goshinboku tree.   
  
"Feh!" muttered Inu-Yasha to himself, lounging in one of the branches. He could see   
smoke coming out of the hole in Kaede's hut. "I wonder how Kagome's doing. But it   
wasn't my fault! I wouldn't make Kagome unhappy on purpose."   
  
"Uh, milord, then why do you constantly insult her?" Inu-Yasha recognized the voice of   
Myouga, and almost by instinct his hand came up to his shoulder, where he felt Myouga.   
The flea hitched a ride on Inu-Yasha's hand and came face to face with his lord hanyou.   
  
"That's besides the point," Inu-Yasha covered. He knew the answer to the question but   
there was no way he would ever tell Myouga that. "Would you know anything about   
how to repair a broken Bone-Eater's Well?"   
  
"Why? What happened? Did the well break?"   
  
"Well, if it hadn't I wouldn't be asking all these questions. Now do you know what we   
can do?" demanded Inu-Yasha, fast getting annoyed.   
  
"Hmm," mused Myouga, "I think I heard, a long time ago, about an ancient spell that can   
be used once, and once only, to transport a being through time. However, I don't know if   
anyone living today knows how to do it. The spell is complicated and old, and not used   
much."   
  
"Then what are we going to do?" Inu-Yasha asked, half-despairingly.   
  
**  
Meanwhile, at Kaede's hut, the old priestess was giving the four companions much the   
same advice as Myouga the flea was giving Inu-Yasha.   
  
"I can help ye," she said, "but it will take a great sacrifice. I alone know how to do the   
spell. After many years, it fell into my hands."   
  
"What's the sacrifice?" ventured Kagome, fearfully. "Is it valuables? Do I have to give   
up something near and dear to me?"   
  
"Ye could say that," answered Kaede. "This spell to time-travel is irreversible. Once at   
one end, you can never travel back- or forward. And I must perform it within one day of   
the well's breaking. The sacrifice is this: ye must choose in which time ye want to stay."   
  
Kagome folded her legs in Turk-style and started crying once more. "But… but… I can't   
do that!" she wailed. Sango came over and hugged Kagome around the shoulders. Shippo   
climbed into her lap and snuggled close to her. Miroku came over and placed a hand on   
her shoulder also. Kaede watched with sorrow in her eyes.   
  
"If ye make the decision to go forward, I will certainly miss ye," she said quietly.   
  
"We all will, Kagome," Sango said.   
  
"One more thing, Kagome," added Kaede. Kagome's head snapped up. She dreded what   
the priestess was going to say. "Ye must make your decision tonight. If you don't… ye   
will be stuck here forever."   
  
*****************************  
Hmm, what will Kagome's decision be? What does Inu-Yasha think? I know what's   
going to happen, but you'll have to read the next chapter and find out!!   
  
Review review review review review review review review review please oh please oh   
please oh please, pretty please with an ice-cream sundae with hot fudge, sprinkles,   
whipped cream, sugar and a cherry on top?!? 


	2. The Moment Everyone's Been Waiting For

Inu-Yasha: Home Sweet

A/N: I know that Miroku wouldn't have been able to use his wind tunnel anyway. What I meant was in the setting that they were spread apart, and Miroku was far apart from everyone else. 

*Disclaimer: * It would be great if I owned Inuyasha. Unfortunately, I don't. So please don't sue me. 

I just finished reading Volume 12 of Inuyasha in the Viz Graphic Novel form, and I was wondering if there's more in English, or do I have to get it in original Japanese manga, or is it not even written yet? And sorry I haven't been able to update even though I did promise a reader I would. I've been having a ton of problems with fanfiction.net: first I couldn't even access it for a week, and when I could it wouldn't link me to log in or to update. 

***********************************

Kagome sobbed. 

She looked up into the dark-velvet night sky, but even the twinkling stars gave her no comfort. She played with the half-completed Shikon jewel hanging around her neck. If she went back, Inuyasha would never be able to complete the Shikon jewel and achieve his dream. If she stayed, she would never see her mom, or Souta, or her grandfather with all his crazy stories…. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, curled up into safe and familiar fetal position. She stayed that way until she felt arms around her. 

"Inu- Inuyasha?" she whispered, looking up into his faintly illuminated face. Wordlessly, he picked her up and flew with her, deep into the forest, until they reached a brook. He climbed up the tallest tree and rested in the fork of two branches. He placed her in his lap and took her face in his. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, in a gentler tone than he normally used. 

She snuggled closer into him and sighed. "Everything," she said, the tears still pouring down her face. 

"Tell me," he urged quietly. 

"I have to make the decision whether to stay here, in Feudal Japan, or go back to my own time," she cried. "Inuyasha, can you understand my choice?" She continued without waiting for an answer. 

"I really want to help you complete the Shikon jewel," she admitted. "But I have a life in my own time: friends, family, school… and all the stuff! Shampoo, conditioner, hot baths whenever you want; thick winter coats; entertainment straight from America…" Inuyasha let her ramble without really knowing what she was talking about. Suddenly, she stopped. She glanced at him suspiciously. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Nothing… it's just," she replied, staring at him. "You haven't said anything." 

"Was I supposed to?" Inuyasha replied warily. 

"Usually, you'd say something like 'There's no choice. You're gonna stay with me here and help me find Shikon shards! Now c'mon, there's no time to lose,' Kagome answered, mimicking Inuyasha's impatient, insensitive manner. 

"When have I ever said that?" demanded the half-demon. 

"Oh, I don't know, just about ever time I want to leave for home!" 

"Sorry," he muttered. 

Kagome turned away for a while, listening to the forest sounds. The brook gurgled and chuckled happily beneath them. The wind whistled through the trees, giving a chill edge to the night air. After some time had passed, she turned once again to Inuyasha. 

"Inuyasha," she said. "I can't do this. I can't make this decision! Sure, I used to hate Fuedal Japan. I used to love my own modern world better. But now-" she waved a hand around "- I love Fuedal Japan so much. The people, the customs… but how can I say good-bye to my family?" 

"I guess you can't," Inuyasha murmured. 

Kagome opened her mouth to continue, but then she promptly closed it. "Wait- you're actually sympathizing with me? What's wrong here?" she said, the last part sarcastically. 

Inuyasha turned away from her for a long time. When he turned back, his eyes were half-closed, their amber hue softened and gentle, velvet in their softness. "Kagome," he whispered, his hair blowing out slightly to the side in the wind. "I- I only want… what would make you happy." 

"What?" breathed Kagome, scared to believe it, but wanting it to be true. 

"Kagome," he whispered again, "I can't keep you here… if you won't be happy. I just can't. Go ahead- do whatever you want… as long as you're happy. Don't feel any attachments toward me or the Shikon jewel. If you want to go back-" he turned away again "-go." 

Kagome starting sobbing again. "Do you- do you want me to go, Inuyasha?" she asked anxiously. 

"No," he said, pulling her close into him, letting her sob into his shirt. He cradled her head in his hands and laid his head close to hers. "No," he repeated in her ear. "I'll respect either one of your choices. I don't want another girl unhappy or killed because of me. And I want you to be happy." This sentiment just made Kagome sob harder. 

"This is one reason I want to stay here, in Feudal Japan," she said through her tears. "I'd miss you too much I if I went back- forward," she whispered, almost inaudibly. However, Inuyasha's sensitive ears cuaght her remark. 

"What- what did you say?" 

"I'd miss you too much, Inuyasha," she said quietly. Inuyasha pulled her away from him for a moment. He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, her face in his hands once more. Slowly, he traced the curve of her face with a silver claw, careful not to puncture her skin. The sensation sent thrills down Kagome's spine. 

"You would actually… miss me?" he repeated, as if not believing her. 

Kagome only nodded. Inuyasha leaned forward, their faces hardly centimeters apart. Kagome felt his breath tickle her face. He whispered his confession. 

"I love you, Kagome." 

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome asked fearfully. "Don't you still love her?" 

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "My first duty," he replied, "is to help Kikyo. My heart points to you. And Kagome," Inuyasha's eyes searched her face, hardening again, like a piece of amber, "I don't care that she betrayed me, just that she would think that I could betray her…. Would you doubt me, Kagome? Would you ever doubt me, like Kikyo doubted me?" His eyes bored into her face and Kagome did not wait a second to reply. 

"No," she whispered earnestly. "I would never doubt or betray you… I'm not Kikyo." 

"I know," the half-demon replied softly. Then Inuyasha tentatively closed the distance between their faces, giving her a sweet but soft, tender but swift kiss. He pulled away only slightly, half-opening his eyes to see her reaction. 

"You love me?" Kagome queried rhetorically. She buried into his shirt. "Inuyasha… I love you too…" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her; and Kagome, inhaling the scent that was a mixture of earth, sweat and something more that was Inuyasha's own, fell into a deep, restful sleep. 

**

Inuyasha was the first to awake the next morning. He reluctanly shook Kagome awake and carried her carefully down the tree. Placing her on his back, he once more flew over the forest floor, bathed in early-morning sunlight, to Kaede's hut. 

"Ah, child, ye are here," was Kaede's greeting. She said nothing about their obvious abscense the last night. Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha and Kagome half-questioningly, half-knowingly; and Shippo hurled himself at Kagome. 

"Don't go back to your time!" he pleaded. "Stay here with us, please!" Kagome hugged the fox pup but didn't say anything more. 

"Now, children, group yerselves together," Kaede instructed. The assembled group did as as they were told. She muttered some arcane verses, sitting down, furrowing her brow in concentration. As a dark bubble surrounded them, Kaede's muttering turned into a high sing-song. 

There was a flash of light; then Kagome and all her friends were in a dark, endless sphere. Across from them was Kagome's family. 

"Quckly, Kagome!" shouted Kaede, still in her sing-song, as if the words were part of the verse. 

Kagome took a few steps forward, away from her friends and toward her family. Mrs. Higurashi was crying, and even Souta looked upset. Her grandfather was trying to hold back his tears. Kagome hugged all of them for a long moment, holding each family member close. Then she stepped away, her hand lingering on Souta's head. 

"Mother, brother, grandfather," she said, crying again. "I love you all so much." She stepped back even more, into Inuyasha's arms. She stood with her back to his chest, his arms encircling her. "But I have to stay here… with my true love. I'm so sorry. I'll miss you a lot." Her mother cried more but smiled. 

"Send me a picture of my grandchildren!" she called, even as she and the other members of her family began to disappear. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed but nodded. In the blink of an eye, they were gone. Kaede's sing-song turned to muttering once more, and they found themselves in Kaede's hut once more. Sango and Shippo hugged her, Miroku giving her a friendly, quick embrace under Inuyasha's watchful eye. 

***

One week later, Kagome stepped out of the hot springs and dressed in traditional clothes. They fit comfortably on her and Kagome willingly gathered her long, dark hair into the miko's style. As she walked out of the copse that the springs were situated in, she was greeted by Inuyasha. He stepped up to her and kissed her deeply and passionately. As she melted into his warm embrace, her heart felt contented. 

'I'm truly home now,' she thought. Then she turned her mind to her love who was kissing her. 

*****************************

I have gotten wonderful reviews, I honestly didn't expect them.Thanks! I originally intended for this to be the end of this fic, but if any of you want me to continue it, please say so! And also please give me suggestions on what to write if I continue this fic. I will make sure to properly credit you!!


	3. The Next Step

Inuyasha: Home Sweet 

*Disclaimer: * I do not own Inuyasha or any of its affiliations. 

A/N: Thank you so much for all your great reviews!!!!!!! I honestly did not expect as much as I got… well, I wasn't expecting any at all. But I do have a favor: please please please read my other fic Shadow of Destiny [Inuyasha] because it is a lot better than this story. My other actually has a plot and I know where it's going to go. I honestly don't like this fic, but I'm glad y'all do. But still. Shadow of Destiny is a lot better. 

Many, many, many thanks to saiya-gurl for giving me the inspiration for this chapter. I left out the baby because I didn't like that idea so soon in the story. And I cannot forget inuyashaluvver… thanks thanks thanks!

Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I'd've liked to. But there's been a death in my family and not only did I not feel like writing but also we've been very busy and the phone lines have been busy too so I couldn't post anything either since I don't have cable modem.

************************************

Inuyasha was nervously pacing up and down outside the hut. He was deep in thought, muttering to himself, stroking his chin. He was startled out of his musings by a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha turned to meet Kagome. She reached up and gave him a sweet and swift kiss. 

"Inuyasha," she said, after breaking the kiss, "is there something wrong?" 

"N-no!" he replied, looking away. "There- there's nothing wrong with me… why?" 

Kagome shrugged. "You just seem to be a little tense today, that's all." 

"Oh, that," Inuyasha muttered. He didn't reply further and Kagome left to play with Shippo. 

In the past few weeks that Kagome had come to stay permanently in Feudal Japan, she and Inuyasha had done little more than sneak kisses when they thought no one was looking and embraces at night. Somehow, Inuyasha did not want Miroku or Sango to know, not that their relationship was a secret. 

'I know what's wrong,' Inuyasha thought. 'Kagome's in heat.' The fact may not have mattered before him and Kagome had gotten together, but now, with their new relationship, Inuyasha was worried about what he was going to do when his primordial instincts took over. 

Inuyasha took Miroku aside after a while. They weren't going shard hunting that day and had decided to take a day off instead. 

"Is anything the matter?" Miroku asked, after Inuyasha had dragged him deep into the heart of the forest. Inuyasha glanced around to make sure no one was listening and then turned to Miroku. 

"Listen, monk," Inuyasha whispered to him. "I'm going away for a while. Just a couple days. I'll be back after that. But in the meantime… don't tell anyone where I'm going and why." 

"Okay… but I don't know why," Miroku hinted. 

"You don't need to know," Inuyasha said, blushing slightly. 

Miroku, noticing the blush, made a shrewd guess. "This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you and Kagome are together, now does it?" 

"How did you know?" Inuyasha demanded, even as his blush deepened. Miroku shook his head sadly. 

"Did you honestly think it was a secret," he said under his breath. 

"Anyway," Inuyasha said, getting the subject out of uncharted territory, "don't tell. Or you'll be seeing this fist-" he thrust a closed fist within a centimeter of Miroku's nose "- in your face." 

"Heh heh, I understand," Miroku said, edging away from Inuyasha's fist. "I won't tell anyone where you are leaving. And you say you will be back within a few days?" 

"Yes," Inuyasha nodded. "Now go! And remember not to tell… or else." He waved a menacing fist. 

Miroku fairly ran to the village. 

**

'Now, why could Inuyasha wanting to be leaving?' Miroku thought to himself as he walked from the edge of the forest to the village. 'What need does he have to get away from Kagome? Unless…' A knowing smile crept onto the monk's face. 'Unless Kagome is in "heat".' 

"What are you laughing at, lord monk?" Sango asked, as she almost collided into the spaced-out monk. 

Miroku snapped back into reality. He searched for an excuse, remembering Inuyasha's threats, and found one in Sango. "I am smiling that I have the pleasure to run into such a beautiful lady," Miroku answered smoothly, bowing. Sango looked at him suspiciously, but Miroku straightened and left, steering clear of Sango. 

She stood looking after his robed figure moving away for a few minutes until she realized it. 'He didn't touch me…' she thought. The thought rendered her speechless and she did not even call out to Miroku. When she regained her wits, Miroku was gone. 

**

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered at the evening meal. "I haven't seen him all day, except for in the morning." 

Miroku choked slightly on his soup but went on eating calmly. 

"That's a good question," Shippo agreed. "Come to think of it, he hasn't done anything to me today since I haven't seen him!" The pup looked happy for a minute. 

"Do not worry, Kagome," Sango reassured her. "Inuyasha is strong, half-demon though he may be. I am confident he can protect himself." 

"I'm not worried about that," Kagome said softly. "I just want to know… why he left." 

By this time, Miroku, who had been choking on his soup more and more as he ate and whose face was blue, couldn't take it any more. He burst out coughing, struggling to breathe. Shippo thumped him on the back but he still coughed. 

"Lord Miroku!" Sango exclaimed. "Are you all right?" Miroku coughed a little more but then resumed his usual position calmly. 

"Thank you for inquiring," he replied with a small cough. "I am doing fine now." 

"What made you choke like that?" Kagome asked. "Usually you can gulp down food no problem." Miroku looked uncomfortable and murmured something incomprehensible to the rest of the group. "Wait…" Kagome said suspiciously. "This wouldn't have anything to do with where Inuyasha went, would it?" Miroku flushed and turned away. "It does!" Kagome said, jumping up. "You know where he went and why, don't you!?"

"I might have some little knowledge of that," Miroku said in a tiny voice. Kagome crouched down to face him. 

"Tell me where he went." 

"I do not know, I honestly do not know. He said he would be going away by himself for a while, he'd be back in a couple days. I think he's still in the forest…. But do not tell him I told you. His fist would be in my face if he found out." 

But Kagome wasn't listening anymore. She had already stood up and was at the door. "See you later," she said to her friends. Then she was out the door. 

**

'Why would he leave?' Kagome thought as she rode her bicycle into the forest. 'I thought since we were… together… he would stick around more often.' Out loud she called out. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha, where are you?!?" Kagome rode deeper and deeper into the forest until she spotted a flash of red cloth on the branches of a tall tree. 

"Inuyasha, is that you?" Kagome yelled to him. The swatch of red cloth moved, disappeared, and then the entire red-clothed body was in front of her. 

"Kagome," he said through gritted teeth, "what are you doing here?" 

"I came to find you," she replied innocently.

"Go." 

"No! I'm going to stay here until you tell me what's wrong!" 

"Kagome, this isn't the time to argue," he insisted. "Now run, quickly, get away from me!" 

Kagome looked at him with teary eyes. "Inuyasha… what did I do? What happened?" 

"It's not you," he answered, still through gritted teeth. He spoke as if the action of speaking was an effort. It was. His sensitive nostrils filled with Kagome's scent, he was drunk on the scent alone, his instincts raged inside him. His fingers screamed to touch Kagome, to roam her soft, pale skin. The way she looked, with those unusual but beautiful light eyes and dark hair blowing behind her, made him ache to gather her in his arms and perform the act of love on her. His nerves were on fire now, charged and tense. His grip on himself was loosening; he could feel his instincts claim victory over his mind, his senses. 

"Kagome," he whispered urgently. "I don't know what I'm going to do to you… I might rape you… it's time for you to mate and I can't control myself…." Kagome looked confused for a moment and then she smiled tremblingly. 

"Then take me, Inuyasha," she whispered. 

"If I do that," he muttered, "you know that you will have to be mine… forever?" 

"Nothing would be better," she replied softly. 

"It's not that simple!" Inuyasha burst out in frustration. "You must also become hanyou…" 

"And?" 

Inuyasha growled. "You know how disrespected I am just because I'm hanyou. I can't let you go through the same thing." 

Kagome stepped up to him. "It doesn't matter," she whispered earnestly. "I will do whatever it takes…to be with you." 

Inuyasha grabbed her in his arms and gently sank his teeth into her neck. 

"What are you doing?" gasped Kagome. 

"Putting my mark on you," came the muffled reply. Pulling back slightly, Inuyasha grabbed her right forearm. Kagome could see the traces of her blood on his mouth. He extended a claw and quickly drew a long, deep gash across down the underside of her arm. Just as he finished her arm he drew the same claw across the underside of his own left forearm. Now both had identical gashes. Inuyasha pressed his bloody arm against Kagome's. 

Kagome gasped out in pain. Where the two arms met the blood seemed to turn into acid and it burned their skin. Blood fell to the ground, where it sizzled. But what transfixed Kagome was that the spot where their arms touched there seemed to be a slight glowing. The glowing got brighter and brighter until it blinded Kagome. She cried out in pain but in the same instant it was over. Inuyasha pulled his arm from Kagome's and looked at it. The cut was healing rapidly, leaving only the faintest trace of a scar. Kagome looked at her arm. 

The same thing happened. 

"Does this mean that I'm… I'm hanyou… too?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded. But that was the end of his consciousness; Kagome was hanyou too, they could mate now….

Inuyasha pushed Kagome down, on top of her. He kissed her deeply, passionately, even more so than all the other times they had kissed. And then Inuyasha commenced performing the act of love on his mate for life, Kagome. 

******************************************

Another chapter finished. I would have turned the last part into a lemon… but I decided against it. Mostly because I can't write lemons. This is about the most citrusy I get. 

I'm thinking about adding some action/adventure into here, what do you think? Please review, and as always, give me ideas. I will properly credit you!


	4. THE END!

Inuyasha: Home Sweet  
  
*Disclaimer:* I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: Wow, I really can't believe I got so many great reviews. I lost inspiration for this story so I decided to end it. But I have a surprise ending. Flames are still welcome.  
  
To devilducky: you are my first almost-flamer, and I have some things to say to you, not that I didn't appreciate the review. First, I like Kaede's archaic way of speaking (if you don't know what archaic means look it up), I think it's cool. Second, I know Inuyasha and Miroku aren't best friends or anything, but for the purposes of this fic I made them a little friendlier towards each other. Thirdly, while you've been watching the anime I'm reading the manga which is more accurate and they call Miroku 'lord' and also someone else told me about the blood-sharing thing and I, the authoress and master of this fic thought it was cool.  
  
*********************************** A few months have passed. The Shikon no Tama is almost complete. Only a few shards remain to be collected.  
  
Kagome flopped over in her bed one night, so she was on her back. Lying comfortably next to her was Inuyasha. His chest rose in fell in even rhythm as he slept. Kagome smiled lovingly at him, but her smile faded quickly.  
  
It'd be really nice, thought Kagome, to have little pups with Inuyasha. She blushed at the thought. But would Inuyasha go for it? He probably won't. he doesn't like children very much. If the way he treats Shippo is any indication, at least. Kagome sighed. Oh well. I'll ask him in the morning. With thoughts of little Inuyashas dancing in her head, Kagome fell deep asleep once more.  
  
** Accordingly the next morning Kagome sought Inuyasha out privately.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she called. He jumped out of the tree he was in and faced her.  
  
"Yeah?" he demanded. Even though he and Kagome had been together for months, his outward treatment toward her had changed little- except he stopped calling her 'wench' and 'bitch' and 'weak, foolish mortal.'  
  
Kagome blushed deeply. "Well, Inuyasha, I've been thinking.. Would you like to have little pups with me? You know, after we complete the Shikon Jewel and we can both become full demons."  
  
Inuyasha blushed only slightly. "It's not that I would or wouldn't like to," he answered quietly. "It's just. we can't."  
  
"Why not?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with pain in his eyes. "It'd hurt you," he said. "The reason why would pain you."  
  
"Tell me," Kagome persisted.  
  
"There's a curse on me," Inuyasha said. "From a long time ago. I had defeated this demon-master. and as I smirked over his barely-alive body, he lifted his weak forefinger and put the curse on me.  
  
"'May you and your posterity be forever cursed! You shall have eight chidren: seven will not make it past their first week. The eighth will kill you and your mate.' And with that the old geezer died."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"I'm sorr_" But Inuyasha was cut off by a figure emerging through the bushes.  
  
It was Naraku.  
  
"Well done, Inuyasha," he said mockingly. "Aren't you the good little doggy."  
  
"What do you want, Naraku?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"You see," he started, "I knew that demon-master who put that ridiculous curse on you. I knew him quite well, in fact."  
  
"So what?" Inuyasha challenged.  
  
The faint motion of shoulders shrugging was seen through the wolverine coat Naraku wore. "So nothing. Except I decided_" he whistled suddenly "- that I shouldn't wait for your children to kill you. And I need your Shikon shard (s)."  
  
"What're you going to do?" smirked Inuyasha, hand already on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "You going to try and kill us?"  
  
"That's exactly what I intend to do," Naraku replied calmly. All of a sudden, innumerable snake demons burst out from nowhere that Kagome and Inuyasha could see. Naraku laughed once then disappeared.  
  
A snake-demon sank its fang into Kagome's chest. She crumpled to the ground in pain, the wound bleeding freely. "Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled. Quickly decapitating a snake demon, he went to her, carrying her from the battle scene. He lay her gently on the ground, hoping against hope what he knew would happen wouldn't happen. "Kagome," he repeated, more gently.  
  
*********((A/N: This next part is what you're going to hate me for))***********  
  
Kagome half-opened her eyes, their usual brightness dulled by death. The snake's fang had pierced Kagome's heart. Inuyasha knew that the poison in her body had already taken effect. "Inu-Inuyasha," she whispered, her breathing labored. She managed a half-smile. "Go. get 'em."  
  
"I can't, Kagome," he whispered in return. He didn't cry, but his eyes were heavy with pain. His grief was beyond tears. "I can't leave you here."  
  
"I. love you.Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. She reached up a hand to touch Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha caught her hand and held it, feeling it go hot and cold by turns.  
  
"My, my, isn't this sweet," came a mocking voice. It was Naraku again. "Love together, die together, eh?" He called to a snake demon.  
  
It held a spear. The blade dripped with blue poison.  
  
"Strike."  
  
The snake demon lifted the spear up high and brought it straight down at Inuyasha.  
  
It skewered him and went through Kagome.  
  
"I.love you too. Kagome," Inuyasha managed to say. With his last effort, he brushed his lips against Kagome's and gathered her in his arms before they died.  
  
The glaive was still in their bodies.  
  
******************************************** Hehehehehehe, I'm a very, very evil authoress. I know the bad guy should never win- it's like the first rule of all stories. But dontcha think that it'd be cool if the good guys lost once in a while? I mean, I'd be really unoriginal if I just did what everyone else did. Still, I know a lot of people are probably going to flame me, and I'm not going to stop you. In fact, you could say I almost look forward to flames. As long as they're good flames. Not like the one I was talking about before. 


End file.
